


How I met you, my deer

by jimmoalone



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, everything is fake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoalone/pseuds/jimmoalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这算是Secret of love的番外.<br/>06党你们出来!<br/>圈地自萌, 切勿上升真人!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met you, my deer

 

心理学的角度上来说, 一个人对另一个人产生一见钟情是可能的, 而代表这种情绪的多巴胺在人的脑子里呆上一个月就会消失, 如果这个人依然对那个人产生同样的情绪, 那便是喜欢了.

Michael Ballack上大一的那一年, 他义无反顾地进入了校足球队, 经过一年的锻炼他已经能在首发站稳脚跟.

校团的常规训练是少不了的. 于是一天他在球场上和他的队友们一起进行默契度传接球练习, 忽然一向认真专注的Ballack往场外看了一眼, 然后他就像被下了咒语一样停住不动了, Torsten Frings大喊:“Michael! 你在看哪里?!”球正向着Ballack脑袋飞去, Frings本想着Ballack只是有一点点走神, 后来眼睁睁看着Ballack被球砸倒… 慌忙上前扶人的Frings往Ballack发呆的方向看了一眼, 有几个路过的学生正朝这里张望着, 并没有什么特别之处, 还有一个带着十几岁小孩的学生往食堂方向走, 已经看不见脸了, 只是跟着那个学生的小孩身子细长的, 腿长胳膊长, 在那个学生周围蹦蹦跳跳像个猴子. 所以他根本不明白Ballack到底发呆到哪里去了, 球场对面就是男生宿舍楼, 隔两栋楼才是女生宿舍楼, 难道这个蠢蛋练成了透视眼看见学校女生洗澡了?!

Ballack睁眼的第一刻看到的是Frings的苦瓜脸. 他摆出一副嫌弃的表情:“怎么是你.”“你个没良心的蠢蛋! 小哥我在这守着你醒来收到的第一句话不是‘谢谢’而是特别嫌弃的‘怎么是你’?!”Frings把枕头掀起来扔在病人的头上, 作势要走. Ballack一下子坐起来拽住Frings的衣角, 求饶道:“对不起我错了, 谢谢大哥.” 吃软不吃硬的Frings听到这口气还不错, 于是重新坐下来大腿翘二郎腿:“今天魔怔了?”“Tors, 你可能不会相信,”Ballack的眼里此刻闪着耀眼的光芒, 语速飞快地说,“我今天看到了我的梦中情人!”

Frings嘴角抽搐了一下, 若无其事地卷了一张报纸, 狠狠砸在Ballack脑袋上:“你是花痴吗?! 这一年多你跟我说多少次碰到你的梦中情人了?!”

说道Frings, 那可是校报有名的记者, 可以说是校内事务的万事通, 学校发生的事情没有他不知道的, 说到哪个人, 他稍微打个电话托人问一下就能掌握那个人的一手资料, Ballack就利用自己跟他是儿时伙伴的关系肆意运用.

“才三个而已.”Ballack赔着笑, 现在哄好Frings才能得到第四个梦中情人的一手消息.“OK, 事不过三, 这次我绝对不帮你.”Frings斩钉截铁地拒绝道, 并且痛心疾首地回忆起他曾经帮Ballack打听到那三个所谓梦中情人的消息之后, Ballack大概都全都研究了一天就嫌这嫌那然后都抛到脑后了. Frings则天天收到那三个人的短信攻击—都以为是Frings喜欢她们. “该死, 我才不要被这蠢蛋嫌弃的人.”然后统统拒绝了, 后来他的储物柜分别被墨水, 口红, 还有奇怪味道的榴莲荼毒了一遍.

“为什么?”Ballack无辜地摊手耸肩. “因为你是白痴.”Frings丢下一句话就走了, 剩Ballack一个人在那放空.“臭小子都清醒了还不快走?”为学校兢兢业业工作了15年的沃尔法特拿着鸡毛掸子赶人.“好啦臭老头, 我走了!”Ballack毫不客气回嘴到. 别误会, 其实Ballack和校医沃尔法特关系很不错, Ballack经常在历史课的时候翘课跑到校医室跟沃尔法特和他同事打牌.

后来日常训练的时候Ballack再也没有看到他的梦中情人出现在操场周围, 每每带着失望的表情叹气的时候, Frings就感叹这人是不是要疯.

就这样在Ballack魔音穿耳中过了一个月, Frings要感谢上帝终于Ballack不念叨了, 于是又在一个日常训练的时候, Ballack往场外望了一眼, 突然一下窜出去, 教练在后面大喊:“Michael Ballack! 你去哪里?!”而此时脚底像踩了风火轮的Ballack根本听不到教练在后面气愤地跳脚, 黑色的半场卷发随风扬起, 十来秒的时间跑到了场边拦住一人一小孩, 他灿笑着对那个人说:“你好, 我是Michael Ballack, 我喜欢你.”那人有些惊愕地盯着那个突然冒出来的人, 明显不知道对后面的话要怎么回应, 只好平板地回应:“Miroslav Klose.”

俗话说旁观者清. 站在一边的小孩看着Ballack那一脸死蠢的笑容, 像一只蠢透了的黑熊, 他嘶声站在Klose前面, 用他长手长脚瘦弱的比Klose还矮上一个头的小身板, 尽力发出恶狠狠的气势瞪着比Klose还高的人:“你想干什么?! 不要欺负Miro!”Ballack没有在意这个小鬼, 仍然热切地盯着Klose. Klose宠溺地拍拍小鬼的头, 说:“别这样Thomas, 太不礼貌了.”Thomas听到Klose的话, 听话地收敛了一些, 但仍然瞪着Ballack.

“Ballack先生,”Klose避开了黑发的大男孩期待的眼神, 手指抠着Thomas肩上的衣服,“我们才第一次见面…”“那你想怎么来?”Ballack显然被这种半推半就的回答充满了期待, 两只眼睛泛着光.“Miro! 你也喜欢男孩子?”Thomas喊道. 本来对小鬼没有太过关注的Ballack因为这句话忽然对Thomas产生了敌意.“没有, 我没有说…”有些慌张的Klose红了脸, 不假思索地反驳Thomas的话, 根本没有听到那句话里的关键字. 然后他又看了一眼Ballack, 后者正露着八颗牙齿的笑回望着他. 他立刻低下头, 仓皇说:“对不起, 我们先走了.”说完立刻带着Thomas逃开了.“Miro我们不是要去吃饭吗?”Thomas抬头问Klose.

Ballack遭拒绝之后每一根头发都耸搭下来, 但是他又给自己重新上紧了发条—放弃从来就不是我Ballack的人生信条! 于是他冲上去, 问Klose要了手机号码. Klose显然没有从刚才的失措中缓过来, 他报了一遍自己的手机号加快速度走了. Ballack立刻重复着刚才报的号码, 和念经一样一遍一遍背诵着, 头发一颠一颠地回到操场. 教练黑着脸对他指着跑道说:“20圈, 不还价.”

Frings也没有从刚才他看到的情况中反应过来.

那是个男人! 货真价实的男人! 好吧, 虽然那男人长得不错. 但是他没有胸也没有曼妙的身材Ballack那个蠢熊到底哪根筋搭错了居然喜欢上了男人!

他鄙夷地看着Ballack一边跑步一边背电话号码, 带着蠢透了的烂笑.

Klose的绿色双眼看着他的时候就像无措的小鹿, 一下子撞到了Ballack的心里. 跑完20圈天也黑了, 他饭也没吃便跑回寝室拿手机输入了他烂熟于心的号码, 并且将联系人名字存为了‘Miro deer’, 然后发了一条短信给对方:“我是Michael Ballack, 希望你能过一个美好的夜晚.”没几分钟短信回过来了, Ballack傻笑并且紧张地打开短信,“你发错人了!!!!!!![鬼脸]”这些个感叹号把Ballack的情绪打入谷底, 他颓然地倒在床上, 面朝墙壁发呆.

过了浑浑噩噩几小时之后, 已经晚上十点多了Ballack依然没挪窝, 室友好心提醒他再不去洗澡浴室要关门了, 他依然没挪窝. 过了一会儿他手机响了起来, 他怏怏举起手机, 生无可恋地划开.“对不起, Thomas之前拿了我的手机乱发了一条短信. 谢谢, 也希望你能过一个美好的夜晚, 以及一个美梦.[微笑]”Ballack看到了这条短信之后一下子蹿起啦, 带着狂喜的表情, 却撞到了上面的床板. 他的室友看着他乐呵呵地揉着脑袋, 然后风一样拿着换洗衣服跑出了寝室.“撞傻了.”室友摇摇头, 继续看书.

Klose不知道为什么今天睡不着. 平时他都是九点才睡的, 可今天他总觉得有什么事情, 于是翻来覆去一个小时之后他打开手机, 看见短信里有一条陌生电话的已读消息, 并且还是回复过的. 他想着今天只有Thomas碰过他的手机—玩贪吃蛇, 他眼皮跳了跳, 拉开了阅读栏, 果不其然看到了Michael Ballack的名字. 他惊得坐起来, 有些兴奋也有些惊吓—Thomas回的是什么短信!! 下次再也不能让他碰手机了! 他又看了一遍短信, 擒着笑给Ballack回复了一条短信, 然后把手机放在床头, 很快睡着了.

第二天清晨他醒来第一件事情就是看手机, 原来是为了看时间, 现在他只是想看看有没有短信进来. 看到那个号码发来的短信他开心地点开:“对不起, 刚才洗澡去了. 明天我有一场比赛, 在我们学校操场, 你过来看吗? 早上九点半.”“好像你已经睡了呢. 那么晚安了Miro, 祝好梦.”昨晚的短信, 相隔了十几分钟. Klose看了眼时间—八点半. 他立刻蹦下床, 费劲拔力挑了一件看起来还不错的衣服, 刷牙洗脸之后骑上自行车就往还有半小时路程的Ballack的学校奔.

他平时只是为了带Thomas到大学里面感受一下大学的氛围会偶然去一次, 而且都是坐着Thomas他爸爸的车到这里, 然后在学校图书馆过完一天等着Klinsmann先生接他们回去. 他现在在上高三, 并且没有什么特别高远的志向, 只想着能在家门口上学就行了.

他骑车路过一座房子, 看见一个金发中年女人给了黑发男人一个拥抱, 停在房子前的车按了两声喇叭. 看上去是一场分手, Klose并没有多想, 他现在想的只是快点, 再快点.

到了学校, 他将自行车停在一边, 跑到场边看着正在进行的比赛. 只消一眼便看到了正在奔跑中的Ballack. 在场上的Ballack完全不同于昨日带着傻笑的人, 他认真地带着球, 一边观察周围的队友和对手, 场上的助威声和喊声不绝于耳, 只见Ballack喊着什么, 然后将球穿过好几个人传给了站在离对方球门比较近的队友, 那个队友转身抽射, 球进了! 进球的队员立刻跑到Ballack身边抱住这个给他助攻的人. Ballack转了个身也回抱住队友, 同时看到了在场边站着的Klose. 他朝Klose傻笑着挥手, Klose则回了一个明朗的笑.

比赛结束后, 他们一起走在了去食堂的路上.

Klose没想到的是, Ballack对他也是一见钟情.

他看着那头熊傻呵呵的侧脸, 想着还是不要把他对这人也是一见钟情的事情说出来好了, 不能让这人太得意了.


End file.
